


It's A Lazy Day

by APHCrack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, gudetama - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHCrack/pseuds/APHCrack
Summary: England is trying to cook again.





	It's A Lazy Day

It's a nice today. Time for some eggys and not iggy like England, he's a human not food, well kind of whatever. Recently England had come across some special discount store eggs. Although, when he came home it turned out there was only one egg, Gudetama.


End file.
